Bonds of Love
by Detective OtakuGirl
Summary: Shinichi, being stuck as Conan, hasn't shown his feelings to Ran yet. When he finally has the opportunity to confess his feelings, he has trouble picking a place. Luckily Yukiko shows up! This is how Shinichi's relationship with Ran progresses, filled with romance and humor! (Perfect for ShinRan lovers!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna ^_^ please don't be rough on me, this is my first fanfiction! I accept constructive criticism, so please review! Thank you! *bows***

**Detective- Hello Conan-kun! Would you please give the disclaimer?**

**Conan- Sure! Detective doesn't own Detective Conan! **

**sadly :(**

* * *

Conan walked downtown in search of a place that would be suitable for a date with his childhood friend, Ran. He had finally managed to convince Haibara to give him another prototype antidote so he can finally confess his feelings to her in person, as Shinichi, to deal with the issue of his love life so that he can finally focus all his attention on the Black Organization, even if it meant getting beaten up by Ran with her karate. He was certain that Ran would be emotional, because he hadn't contacted her as Shinichi in a while. He really hoped she wouldn't cry, after all a crying Ran is worse than an angry Ran in his opinion. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain, knowing that he was the reason for her tears. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that a motorcycle had stopped literally 2 inches in front of him. The rider was revealed to be none other than Shinichi's own mother, Yukiko Kudo.

"Kaa-san! What are you doing here?" Conan exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Yukiko winked. "I came to visit my little Shin-chan of course! Yusaku also wanted to visit Tokyo in order to find more inspiration for the Night Baron series."

Conan rolled his eyes. "And how exactly did you find me?"

Yukiko smirked. "I have my ways Shin-chan. Besides what are you doing here? I thought Ran-chan lived the other way."

Conan avoided his mother's eyes. "I'm just taking a walk. Nothing special." He said unconvincingly.

The corners of Yukiko's mouth lifted. "As if I'm going to believe that! Don't underestimate your mother Shin-chan!" Yukiko pondered for a moment. "You must have a date planned with Ran-chan am I right?"

_Spot on…_ Conan thought.

"I KNEW IT!" Yukiko squealed, not acting like a mom her age should.

"So… now that you know, any ideas on where I should take her?" Conan asked, embarrassed.

Yukiko jumped up and down. "I know just the place." She smirked.

* * *

Yukiko dragged Conan on her motorcycle, and began speeding way past the speed limit. Suddenly, they stopped at a fancy restaurant, with an open view on a big balcony that allows couples to glance at the stars while eating their dinner, giving it a romantic atmosphere, perfect for confessions.

"You know, Shin-chan, this was the place where your father had proposed to me." Yukiko said. "This would be perfect for your confession to Ran-chan!"

"You know, kaa-san. For once you might actually be right." Conan said, speechless, for who knows how long.

Yukiko chuckled. "While flies were flying in and out of your mouth, I already made reservations for you guys!" Yukiko said.

Conan grinned. "Thank you kaa-san!"

* * *

**So... my first fanfic. Please review! Your help would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… I have to thank my first reviewer ^_^ that's why I made this chapter so soon~**

* * *

~Conan POV~

Kaa-san dropped me off at my house, and left straight away. For some reason, her and dad have decided to stay at a hotel, even though there is a perfectly fine house that they own. I went to the closet, and picked out a nice suit for the dinner date. In case of the antidote not being able to last long, I've decided to use it right before I pick Ran up. Oh wait! I haven't made preparations for that yet! **Sigh**… you're such a baka. I quickly dialed a company for renting limos. I made preparations for picking up Ran, and me, and then decided to tell Ran about the date. I called Ran, and later heard the sweet voice of an angel over the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ran said.

"Yo Ran!" I said, using my bowtie to mimic Shinichi's voice.

"Shinichi…" Ran paused.

I frowned. I know Ran so well that it was pretty obvious that she was crying, and trying to hide it.

"Well… erm Ran, I'm back in town for today, so… I'm wondering if you would like to join me for dinner today?" I asked, hoping Ran wouldn't bawl her eyes out.

There was silence on the other line. For each passing second, my fear of rejection grew greater and greater, until a small voice said, "yes."

My heart was pounding erratically, and it took all I had to not shout it to the world that she said yes.

"So I'll pick you up at 8!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"See you there!" Ran said, sounding happier than before.

"Bye!" I said, and then hung up. I began hyperventilating at what might happen at the date. I should have planed ahead more! What if something goes wrong? It might ruin my relationship with her! Oh no…

* * *

**I left it on a cliffhanger! Please don't kill me o.o**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
